


First Blood

by Lythane



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Light Knifeplay, Light description of injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: Nyx and Tredd spar in the training hall.Vampire AU, Porn without Plot





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Lucian Royalty are vampires, Regis transfers his powers to the Glaive by turning them.
> 
> I just wanted to write some vampire porn and I have a mad crush on Tredd ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tredd knows he’s lost before he feels the blade at his throat, when he turns on his heel and realises he’s lost track of Nyx. 

The steel presses cold and sharp against him, Nyx’s body flush against his back.  He tastes blood in the air – feels the blade lick into his skin and a moment later he’s thrown to the floor with supernatural force, left blinking up at the arched ceiling of the training hall.

Nyx’s face appears above him, grinning victorious.  He straddles Tredd’s hips, kneeling down over him as he spins his blade casually in his hand.

“You’re much nicer to look at on your back, Furia,” Nyx teases, placing his kukri back at Tredd’s throat.  Blood wells on the blade and Nyx brings it to his lips to lick clean, his fangs glinting sharp.

Tredd drops his blade with a grunt and it vanishes into sparks.  Nyx vanishes his shortly after, and the second he does Tredd grabs him by his shoulders and flips them over, pinning Nyx under him.  He catches the flash of surprise that flickers across Nyx’s face and grins, calling his blade back and pressing it under Nyx’s jaw, satisfied when he hears Nyx’s pulse race.

“Same for you, Ulric,” Tredd pants, pressing his blade further and forcing Nyx to tilt his head back.  He eyes the two small bite marks in his neck, his gift from the King, and feels the urge to cover them with his own.  Nyx’s legs are still wrapped around his waist, so Tredd rolls his hips down lewdly, grinding against Nyx’s ass.

“Cheat,” Nyx snarls, bucking his hips half-heartedly, “I had first blood.”

“You think a demon will stop after the first hit?” Tredd asks, letting his blade cut into Nyx’s jaw.  Nyx bares his fangs, hissing, his eyes flashing red.

“If you were a demon I would have cleaved your head from your body.”

“Such a flirt,” Tredd coos, “I bet you say that to all the boys,” He leans down to lap the blood running down Nyx’s throat, warm and salty on his tongue.  Nyx vanishes from under him in a flurry of sparks before he can catch another taste, leaving nothing but the heady tang of magic on his tongue.

Instinct kicking back in, Tredd warps to his feet, narrowly avoiding a kick to the back.  Nyx circles him, bringing his hands up, fingers spread, claws shining black.

“Wanna go again?” Nyx asks, rolling his shoulders back.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tredd grins, raising his fists, “I’m gunna punch your lights out.” 

Nyx takes a defensive stance, “I look forward to it.”

They fall back into a flurry, this time with tooth and claw.  Nyx hits first, slashing his claws up the side of Tredd’s face and spraying them both with blood.  Tredd wipes his face with his sleeve and squares up; the wound stings only for a moment before his skin knits itself back together.

He catches Nyx with a jab to the face shortly after, enjoying the satisfying crunch of a broken nose under his knuckles.  Nyx staggers back, blood pouring down his face, eyes wild with bloodlust.

“Lucky hit,” Nyx says, wrinkling his nose as it starts to heal.  Tredd winks at him and Nyx opens his mouth suggestively, letting the blood drip onto his tongue and stain his teeth red.

Tredd grins, wondering how that tongue might feel on his cock, “Only lucky if I can’t hit you twice.”

Nyx laughs, disappearing in a flash and appearing closer, eclipsing Tredd’s vision.  Tredd pulls him from the air and throws him onto his back, following when Nyx’s grabs a fistful of his coat and they tumble together, skidding across the hard marble of the training room floor in a tangle of limbs.

Tredd manages to wrestle Nyx face-down and crawls over him, holding him down by the back of his neck.  Nyx arches beautifully under him, pawing bloody handprints on the ground.  Tredd lets his gaze drop down the arc of Nyx’s back, to the curve of his ass.

“See something you like?” Nyx asks, peering at him from under a mess of his hair.

Tredd grinds his hips against Nyx’s ass slowly, letting him feel the bulge of his cock, “You tell me.”

Nyx moans, pushing his hips back, “ _Six_.”

“Yeah,” Tredd agrees, tempted to just rip their clothes off and fuck right here.

But half the fun is in the chase.

Nyx kicks himself free, warping to his feet and out of reach.  Tredd follows him, throwing his blade and catching the corner of Nyx’s coat, pinning it to the wall.

Mildly surprised, Nyx slips free of his coat, “If you wanted me to undress you could have just asked,” he says, yanking Tredd’s blade from the wall and watching his coat drop into a pile.

“Thought you might be getting a bit overheated,” Tredd says, calling his blade back to his hand, “Understandable, being around me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Nyx snorts, licking drying blood from his lips obscenely.  Tredd watches transfixed, taking a few steps closer, undoing his coat and shrugging it off.

He lifts his shirt up with a smirk, making sure to flex and show off his abs, “Sure you don’t want some of this? You were pretty eager last night.”

Nyx barks a laugh, and they fall back into a clash of blades as easily as breathing.  Tredd catches him with the butt of his blade, knocking Nyx’s head to the side.  Nyx splutters blood to the floor, turning and throwing a punch that hits Tredd square in the chest.  The force knocks him back against the wall, stealing the air from his lungs like a hand around his throat. 

Nyx is on him before he can take his next breath, his fangs sinking deep into Tredd’s neck.  Tredd groans, pleasure sweeping through his body like electricity. His knees threaten to give way, only the press of Nyx’s body against his keeping him grounded.

Nyx’s tongue works against the bite, soft and slow, drinking him down.  

“Yield,” Nyx pants, his breath hot and bloody. 

Tredd grabs a fistful of Nyx’s hair and pulls him into a rough kiss, too eager and full of teeth, “No chance sweetheart.”

Nyx gives as good as he gets, grabbing Tredd’s jaw, nails sinking into his skin as he holds his mouth open to slide his tongue inside, slick and heated.  The taste of blood consumes him, metallic and rich on their tongues, leaving him light-headed as all his blood travels to his cock.

Tredd grinds their hips together as his cock fattens in his pants, only pausing when he feels a blade tip pressed to his stomach.  He glances down as Nyx slices upwards, shredding his shirt in half.

Nyx holds him flat against the wall, hand splayed on Tredd’s bare chest.  He leans down, kissing softly over a nipple, too light to be anything but a tease. 

Tredd watches as Nyx moves down his body, pulling the scraps of his shirt away, his tongue painting red down Tredd’s abs.

“Fuck,” Tredd pants, reaching down to pull his belt undone and shove down his trousers.  He feels Nyx grin against his stomach before he kneels between Tredd’s legs and pulls his cock free off his underwear, pressing a kiss to the head. 

Tredd fists his hand back into Nyx’s hair, holding firm as Nyx swallows his cock in one smooth motion.  Tredd groans, focused on the tight heat of Nyx’s throat setting his mind ablaze.  Nyx pulls off him slowly, working him with his hand as he places sloppy kisses on the head.

“You look so good like that baby,” Tredd moans, pleasure coiling white hot in his belly.  Nyx only smirks, swallowing him down again and bobbing his head slowly, tongue pressed to the underside of his cock.  Tredd yanks on his hair, urging him faster, deeper until he’s cumming down Nyx’s throat with a shout.

Nyx stops to gasp, hitching his breath through his mouth, tears in the corners of his eyes and cum dripping from his lips and Tredd thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Nyx stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a glitter of mischief in his eyes. He hauls Tredd up onto his hips and slams him back against the wall, grinding his cock against Tredd’s ass.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone out there like this ship? ?? hellooo?? anyone?
> 
> Thank to DreadBehemoth for beta reading


End file.
